The present invention relates generally to swimming pool accessories and, more particularly, to skimmers. Swimming pools commonly have one or more skimmers placed in the sidewall thereof at water level to permit the removal of floating debris and other contaminants from the surface of the pool. The skimmer conventionally has a strainer basket within its body to collect larger objects, such as leaves, insects, and the like, while the balance of the water passes through the strainer and is sent to a pump/filtration unit by appropriate piping where the finer contaminants are removed. The filtered water is then returned to the pool in a conventional manner. Periodic additions of chemicals are made, such as chlorine, to maintain proper pH and biological levels in the pool water.
The opening in a conventional skimmer is substantially co-planar with the pool sidewall and draws surface water into the skimmer body, mainly as a function of the power of the pump motor. In order to increase the efficiency of surface cleaning and to remove floating objects and contaminants which tend to accumulate around the pool wall perimeter, it is common practice to direct the inlet water nozzles in an angular direction relative to the sidewall to create either a clockwise or counterclockwise water flow current around the pool. This type of flow pattern tends to sweep debris from the pool sidewalls and minimizes the debris accumulation problem.
Unfortunately, when a clockwise or counterclockwise flow pattern is created in the pool, the conventional, planar skimmer opening is capable of capturing only the debris floating immediately adjacent to the sidewall. The debris beyond this capture zone usually floats past the skimmer opening and must make one or more additional circuits around the pool prior to being captured by the skimmer. Debris floating in the central area of the pool generally will not reach the skimmer for a considerable amount of time.
My invention solves this problem by providing a skimmer attachment which increases the ability of the skimmer to capture debris traveling past the skimmer at distances far greater than heretofore thought possible. The improved skimmer of the invention thus captures floating debris efficiently to clean the entire surface of the swimming pool more quickly than conventional skimmers. The improved skimmer of the present invention is also reversible, making it possible to handle water flow patterns in either a counterclockwise or clockwise direction.
In addition, a presently preferred embodiment of my invention is suitable for use with the skimmer face plate disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,538 of Frank J. Hodak, hereinafter referred to as the '538 Hodak patent, which is incorporated by reference herein. The '538 Hodak patent discloses a removable face plate for covering a skimmer opening during winter months. The cover element is made from a flexible plastic material which snaps on a specially configured skimmer face plate. The skimmer face plate has a raised or flanged peripheral edge onto which the cover element is snapped. The improved skimmer of the present invention is adapted to be conveniently attached to the peripheral edge of the skimmer face plate of the type disclosed in the '538 Hodak patent.